nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Message in a Haunted Mansion
This is the 3rd installment in the Nancy Drew PC game series. The game takes place in San Fransisco, California and is based loosely on the book of the same name. It was released in 2000 by Her Interactive. You play as Nancy Drew, the heroine of the popular book series and the star of every Nancy Drew PC game. Characters * Rose Green - The woman who owns the Victorian mansion in which Nancy is staying. She hopes to renovate the mansion in time with her friend Abby, in order to turn it into a succesful bed and breakfast by next month. The recent accidents have caused her to become worried. * Abby Sideris - A friend of Rose who is helping her renovate the mansion. She believes the mansion is haunted and is highly spiritual. In fact, in one point of the game she holds a seance * Charlie Murphy - a young workman who is helping renovate the mansion for inxpensive rates. He spends most of his time in the basement. * Louis Chandeler - an antique dealer who owns Chandeler Interiors, a store that specializes in the Victorian era. He advises Rose on authentic decor for the mansion in exchange to access to the library. Prologue "Dear Bess, Hello from stormy San Francisco! This time I'm staying in a beautiful old Victorian mansion. You'd love the room I'm in - it's full of old Chinese furnishings and some interesting knick- knacks. The owner of the house, Rose Green, is a friend of Hannah and asked me to come out and help her with some renovation work. She and her friend, Abby, hope to turn the place into a bed and breakfast by next month. But from what I gathered last night, Rose isn't sure if she can open in time. Ever since they started the renovations, they've had a lot of accidents. Could it be just bad luck, or is there something more sinister at work? I'm sure I'll find out! Love, Nancy" Plot Nancy is helping Rose, a friend of Nancy's house maid, get settled into an old Victorian mansion in San Francisco that she is turning into a bed and breakfast. Strange accidents are slowing down the renovation, and Nancy is trying to figure out who, or what, is trying to scare everyone away. According to legend, a fortune in long-lost gold is hidden somewhere on the property and someone might be creating these "accidents" to scare everyone away. As Nancy explores the mansion she experiences some strange things occurring, such as doors slamming, ghosts in the mirror, and odd sounds. According to the legend of the gold a bandit known as El Diablo Valdez fell in love with an actress Lizzie Applegate. After robbing a huge sum of gold he left it for her in the mansion, which she previously owned. However, he hid the gold in a secret location and Lizzie died before she could find it. It is said that the spirits of Valdez and Lizzie still haunt the mansion, looking for the treasure. '*Caution Spoilers Ahead*' Epilogue "Dear Bess, I'm just about finished with my renovation work and counting out all of those gold coins! Louis was behind all of the accidents, hoping to pressure Rose into selling the house so he could find the treasure himself. Although Rose and Abby may not have a legal right to the gold, the bank the coins were stolen from will still give them a reward for finding it. The house has also gotten a lot of publicity with all the news stories, and the place is booked solid for the first month of it's opening! I guess a haunted bed and breakfast with hidden treasures is all the rage these days, even if there are no such things as ghosts. I think. See you soon! Nancy" '*Spoliers End Here*' Cast *Lani Minella as Nancy Drew *Janis Page as Rose Green *Valerie Mosely as Abby Sideris *Scott Cardy as Charlie Murphy *Brian Hargus as Louis Chandeler *Maia McCarthy as Hannah Gruen *Shannon Kipp as Emily Foxworth *Katie Denny as Bess Marvin *Lindsay Newman as George Fayne Trivia *The doll head in the attic is seen at a vendor's stand in the 14th installment of the Nancy Drew computer series, "Danger by Design ". *Louis' s briefcase contains a newspaper article that mentions the 2nd installment of the Nancy Drew computer series, "Stay Tuned for Danger." *This is the first game in the series that only feautures the "Junior Detective" and "Senior Detective" options. The "Master Detective" option isn't shown after the 2nd game. *You are there to help with the renovations, but you only do four things: fix the dumb waiter, solve a wood inlay puzzle on the floor near Rose, remove some ceiling tiles and find/return the library fireplace tiles. Category:Games